Modern merchandising of packaged products often involves the hanging of such products in tandem from a rod extending outwardly from an upright support. Generally, a tab having an aperture is provided on the package, or the package is provided with a hole, to enable the package to be suspended from the rod. While the tab is generally formed integral with one of the walls of the package, such a structure requires that the package be designed specifically for hanging, and this normally requires special machinery and/or operations. In addition, because such packages are usually fabricated cardboard, there is a tendency for the tabs to tear, thereby preventing the package from being hung.
Packages which display products contained therein are known. Such a package normally includes a container of cardboard or other inexpensive material with a front cover of clear plastic. Such packaging is often used to merchandise soft goods, such as men's and women's undergarments; however, because of the size and weight of such packages, they are often merchandised simply by stacking them on one another on a shelf. There is a demand for a suitable hanger to enable such packaging to be hung from a rod or hook.